Arte
Arte is a pure energy found within that can be channeled in different forms. There is a large variety of Arte, and each variety is relative to two other varieties. Each kind of Arte has different magical properties, and can be channeled to carry out a series of different tasks. The type of Arte ones inner power can channel into is decided at birth and can be traced back to race, species and region of origin, in stating that, there are instances of anomoulous occurences of rare or obscure Arte and User match - ups. Primary Artes Ventis Ignis Aqueous Terrasrtis Secondary Artes Lost Artes Long ago when Terrawr, The Islands of Aquawr and the Forgotten Plains were one mega-continent, there was another Primary Arte. Leafius was a peaceful Arte that was used by a peaceful nation that were eventually obliterated in The Shaking, the Arte was lost as the natives died out, and as Leafius went extinct, it secondary Artes shortly followed it. But it is said there is an island in the Aquawr region where a tribe practice Venocus; but all of the rest have not been used in centuries. Venocus Chlorus Fungcus Fraxus Totemic Artes Totemic Artes are an interesting phenomenon, the Arte is not foiund from within but implanted and taught by a Master of some description or in more common circumstances, a cult. The Arte can ussually be learnt even if the student has a White Soul (no Arte). Murdrus Lumenus Bloodline Artes Bloodlone Arte is Arte that is only harnessed by the ones born with it, Bloodline Arte has a 100% chance to be passed on to offspring and can be the only Arte learnt. Bloodline users do not have a Soul Allingment. Durus Luxus Shadus Dominus Forbidden Artes Forbidden Artes are the Bloodline and Totemic Artes that have been controoled and made illegal by the Eternal Gaurdians, The Pacific Empress and the major Kingdoms of Terrawr. They have been banned due to the either its need for sacrificial charge or its abusive nature. The Forbidden Artes include Murdres, Lumenus, Luxus and Shadus; and although they are illegal to practice there are still some that dare to wield them. Cosmic Artes Cosmic Arte coome in two varieties, and each variety having an aggresion. The wo varieties are Physical and Meta-Physical, both of these have an Ultimate Attack and a Supreme Defense. Three Primary Artes must be mastered to weild such extraordinary power, the Arte match - ups are as follows: Maxwell Arte Very little is known about Maxwell Arte, Oblivia the Wayward is the only recorsd user apart from the creator (Maxzwellious) that has been confirmed to have mastered the divine Arte. Apart from its immense power and wrath, none know of its nature. Spirit Artes (Soul Allignment) Soul Allingment is relative to the color of you Soul. If your soul is white your Soul Allignment is neutral, if your soul is yellow your Soul Allignment is Holy, if your soul is grey your Soul Allignment is Black and if your soul is green or brown your Soul Allignment is Wild.